Star Race rewrite
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Tom is a big fan of Biker Mice from Mars, so what happens when she runs away to find herself in the world of our favourite heroes? Can Tom find her true self and learn to trust again? Will she survive the battles ahead? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is a rewrite of my story Star Race, hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Tom is a big fan of Biker Mice from Mars, so what happens when she runs away to find herself in the world of our favourite heroes? Can Tom find her true self and learn to trust again? Will she survive the battles ahead? Read to find out.**

**Star Race (rewrite)**

(Chap 1: Runaway)

It was a day like any other day. Tom wandered to school, the rain pouring over her, drenching her pale, thin body. Her pitch-black hair hung over her face. Her eyes, one of which was sapphire blue and the other a sharp, glass green colour, seemed to glow dully against the lightless, gray sky and the surrounding darkness. Blood was visible dripping down her chin from a bust lip, evidence of another fight. There was always a fight. If you weren't't exactly like everyone else, you had a death sentence. She didn't dear shiver as the freezing water seeped through her flimsy cloth trench coat.

Tom opened the door to her house and a finely French manicured hand reached out and pulled her inside. She lay on the floor, not bothering to scream in pain as a pointy shoe smashed full force into her stomach and chest. "Your late!" came the woman's shrill shriek. She picked the black haired girl up by her collar, pulling off the coat. Her short sleeved top revelling the severe scars embedded into her skin on her right arm, going from her shoulder to where her hands started. If anyone ever took notice to Tom they would notice, when she would bend over to pick something up, the deep, hideous scar that tore down her back.

"I'm sorry mum." She spoke, her voice emotionless, like all hope, all resistance had been removed. The voice of a zombie.

"You will be. I'm going out tonight and I want this place to be spotless when I'm back, alright." The girl nodded. Her mum threw her back to the floor and stormed out of the room.

Tom spent the rest of the night cleaning up. She put up with the abuse from her older siblings… well all of them besides the oldest, her brother Desmond, until there mates came around and invited them to a 'party' , and she put her younger family to bed.

When she was finally finished with the housework she sat in front of the T.V, trying to enjoy her favourite episode of Biker Mice From Mars (the first episode), but all she could concentrate on was how much her chest hurt, when her mum came back. "So, which way to your room?" she could hear a man's voice.

'Not another one! She's gonna end up with three more kids by next year if she keeps this up.' tom thought to herself.

"Right this way." She heard her mum. Tom could hear the slurring in her voice. She was drunk. Her mum spotted her and stopped, grinning. "First, lets have some fun."

The man came into the room but he was shrouded in black so Tom couldn't see him. He took his belt off and beat her all over, until the point of bleeding. Tom only let out small winces or whimpers, but she felt like screaming and if she did then her mother would see it as weakness and the beating would get worse. Her mum used the knife to make more cuts along her back. They did this until they actually fell unconscious. Ignoring the pain, she picked up a bag of clothes, food and money and ran.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three days since she had ran away and already the police had caught up with her. She began to question why she had ran away, but then she remembered.

It was because she hated her mum. Tom was one of 10 siblings, two older brothers, two older sisters (twins), three younger brothers (triplets) and two younger sisters. With her mother too 'busy' to look after anyone and her older siblings at collage and university, she was forced to look after her three little brothers and two sisters. She was hardly able to eat, ether because there was only enough for her other siblings or because her mother just couldn't be bothered to feed her middle daughter. And that's why she ran away. The starvation, exploitation, abuse, she couldn't take it any more.

She ran through the streets, trying to evade the police can giving chaise when there was a flash of light. She thought was the sun reflecting of something or a car light, but it wasn't. She suddenly found herself somewhere else. Although she noticed that she was no longer in England, she kept running. Suddenly she heard a car behind her and she rolled up the car as it collided with her, landing back on the ground and bolting off in another direction. '_I must have been on a road'_ she thought as she ran ignoring the pain shooting through her body.

She couldn't see where she was going as it seemed to be in the middle of the night, then found herself falling down, what felt like a very steep, rocky hill and crashed into a tree. She opened her eyes. Everything was blurry, above her was brown black and green, probably from the night sky and the tree, but the floor was strange. The floor was covered in red. She tried to look at herself, but found it extremely hard an painful to move.

She should have been glad that she couldn't see the state of her. There was a big wound on her side where the car slammed into her. Her arms where ripped open and covered with blood and the rest of her body covered in scratches, her clothes torn by the sharp rocks she had rolled over.

Someone must have seen her because she could hear voices not too far away. She heard footsteps, but from what she could hear it was only one person. She tried desperately to get up but she couldn't even see anymore. She had only just managed to start to sit up, but she felt too weak to sit up properly. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder help her lie back down.

"Don't move." The voice was calm and … comforting, something which was completely alien to you 14 year old girl. "We're gonna help you, your gonna be alright." The voice, whoever it belonged to sounded so familiar, but Tom couldn't place where she had heard it before.

She didn't care anymore who she was with, that she was hurt or that her mum could be looking for her now. All that mattered was that she was miles away from her home and she actually felt… safe? She had never felt so safe in her entire life. She let out a sigh as darkness filled her world.

**There it is, please R+R and I'll see you soon.**


	2. Chap 2: Tom

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, here's the next chapter. Just one thing, should I make this a Vinnie/OC (Tom)? I'll take a vote, just don't kill me!… Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Tom)

_It was a day like any other day. Tom wandered to school, the rain pouring over her, drenching her pale, thin body. Her pitch-black hair hung over her face. Her eyes, one of which was sapphire blue and the other a sharp, glass green colour, seemed to glow dully against the lightless, gray sky and the surrounding darkness. Blood was visible dripping down her chin from a bust lip, evidence of another fight. There was always a fight. If you weren't't exactly like everyone else, you had a death sentence. She didn't dear shiver as the freezing water seeped through her flimsy cloth trench coat._

_Tom opened the door to her house and a finely French manicured hand reached out and pulled her inside. She lay on the floor, not bothering to scream in pain as a pointy shoe smashed full force into her stomach and chest. "Your late!" came the woman's shrill shriek. She picked the black haired girl up by her collar, pulling off the coat. Her short sleeved top revelling the severe scars embedded into her skin on her right arm, going from her shoulder to where her hands started. If anyone ever took notice to Tom they would notice, when she would bend over to pick something up, the deep, hideous scar that tore down her back._

"_I'm sorry mum." She spoke, her voice emotionless, like all hope, all resistance had been removed. The voice of a zombie._

"_You will be. I'm going out tonight and I want this place to be spotless when I'm back, alright." The girl nodded. Her mum threw her back to the floor and stormed out of the room._

_Tom spent the rest of the night cleaning up. She put up with the abuse from her older siblings… well all of them besides the oldest, her brother Desmond, until there mates came around and invited them to a 'party' , and she put her younger family to bed._

_When she was finally finished with the housework she sat in front of the T.V, trying to enjoy her favourite episode of Biker Mice From Mars (the first episode), but all she could concentrate on was how much her chest hurt, when her mum came back. "So, which way to your room?" she could hear a man's voice._

'_Not another one! She's gonna end up with three more kids by next year if she keeps this up.' tom thought to herself._

"_Right this way." She heard her mum. Tom could hear the slurring in her voice. She was drunk. Her mum spotted her and stopped, grinning. "First, lets have some fun."_

_The man came into the room but he was shrouded in black so Tom couldn't see him. He took his belt off and beat her all over, until the point of bleeding. Tom only let out small winces or whimpers, but she felt like screaming and if she did then her mother would see it as weakness and the beating would get worse. Her mum used the knife to make more cuts along her back. They did this until they actually fell unconscious. Ignoring the pain, she picked up a bag of clothes, food and money and ran._

_Then the last few days flashed before her eyes. Hiding from the police, running away from them, getting ran over, falling, crashing into a tree and someone trying to help her… Then agonising pain shooting though her body._

Tom sat upright at lightning speed. The sudden pain was gone only to be replaced with a dull pain in her stomach, back and chest. The pain caused her to wince.

"Oh, good, your awake." The voice was the same that had been there when she was hurt. She knew she didn't know the owner, but she knew it, it was so familiar. Despite the voice being so soft and calm it still made Tom jump. She turned to see who it was beside her. She gasped silently as she realised who it was, but she though it would be best if she pretended to not have a clue. He was a tall mouse with tan fur, biker clothes and red antenna.

"Wh…" she said, finding her voice. "Where…Where am I?"

"Your at the Last Chance Garage." Said another voice. A woman walked in who Tom recognised as Charlie, followed by two other mice in biker clothes. One was white with some sort of metallic mask, and the other was gray with a robotic arm of some sort.

"Who are you?" Tom asked, keeping with the act of not knowing who they where.

"We're the Biker Mice from Mars. I'm Throttle, these are my bros, Modo and Vinnie." Tom smiled a little, but she felt like -if it weren't for her injuries- she could jump for joy. She used to watch Biker Mice from Mars when she was little and ever since… in-between looking after her siblings.

"And I'm Charlie." Charlie introduced.

"And you are?" Vinnie asked.

"Tom." She answered. She looked at her hands to see that they looked animated. She caught her reflection in a little mirror to find that she, like everyone else around her, was a cartoon.

"What?" Vinnie raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, that isn't your real name is it?" Modo spoke up.

"Well, no…"

"So what is your real name?" Charlie asked.

"… I-I'm not telling. I hate my name, let's leave it at that ok?"

"Sure, no problem." the guys nodded.

"Great." Tom tried to smile back, but she suddenly found her chest tight and her entire body screaming to her that it was tired. Her forehead became beaded with sweat and her breathing became hitched and ragged.

"Are you alright?" Throttle sat on the bed beside Tom, placing a hand on her head. "Your burnin' up." Tom could hear the concern and worry in his voice, but she couldn't concentrate, her eyelids where forcing themselves down again. "You get some rest. We'll be back to check up on you later." And with that, Vinnie, Throttle, Modo and Charlie left. Leaving Tom falling fast asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Have you forgotten everything I've thought you?' a voice called out to Tom through the darkness._

"_Of course not." Tom replied._

'_Then why are you still there? You should have gotten up and found a place to hide by now.' the voice shouted at her._

"_But why? I'm safe here for the time. And I've seen this lot in every single episode of Biker Mice From Mars, I can trust them." she argued._

'_Fool! That was on T.V. this is real, and in reality you never know who can turn on you. You can't trust anyone. Not even them.'_

"_No… your right. Your right, but I don't like it. Will I ever find a place that I'm safe and with someone to care?" Tom cried. "All my life I've wanted to come here… just as I've always wanted to be safe. Throttle seemed so worried about me, like he cared. If only I could…" Tom felt tears role down her face._

'_Shhhhhhh! It's alright. You don't need them. They don't care, so they won't come after you. As long as we're together we're safe. Your safe. Now lets go. Wake up!' the voice ordered._

Tom woke up again. She got out of the bed and headed for the stairs. Despite the pain and shakiness of her body she continued, but a part of her told her not to do it and to risk getting hurt again like before. She didn't want to run, but what would happen if the guys did turn out to be the wrong people. This could be totally different to what she had seen on the T.V.

She came to the door and shakily took hold of the handle. She looked at the pouring rain outside. Two different voices where screaming in her head.

'Go on. What are you waiting for? Run, run while you can.' said one voice

'No! don't. You know you can trust the guys, and if you leave you'll die. Your ill enough as it is.'

'Don't listen to them. Listen to me. Run or you'll never be safe.'

'No! Don't! It's already obvious that you're safe. You head how worried Throttle was. They care about you. Don't go!'

'No they don't. Get out there NOW!'

Tom's thoughts where interrupted when a light was flicked on. She turned to see Throttle on the couch. He must have been there the hole time.

"Throttle! I-I'm… um." Tom stuttered. She wasn't scared of him, not really, but she didn't know how to explain what was going on. Heck, she would have found it hard to explain even if she hadn't been caught or tried to run away.

"Where are you goin'?" The tan mouse asked her, standing up.

"I… I can't- I can't explain. But I… I can't stay here." Tom blurted. She didn't know what to say. She had never felt so helpless. She wasn't sure how to trust people, since back home, there was no one that she really could trust.

"Why?" Throttle approached the teenaged girl but tried not to scare her. "You can tell me."

"H- how… how can I t- trust you?" Tom cried quietly. "How c-can I trust a-anyone?" Tom began to feel very ill again. Her legs where about to give way.

"Your gonna have to. Look at you. Your sick. You won't make it out there." Throttle caught the girl before she collided with the floor. "We can help you. You just have to trust us." he made it sound like such a simple task, but how could a girl who had never known how to trust or be trusted learn to do such a thing?

"Ok." Tom managed to croak out before everything blacked out.

**Sorry there's not much (if any) action there, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Anyway, plz R+R and tell me what you think about having a Vinnie/OC story. See ya later!**


	3. Chap 3: Explaining

**I'm still deciding on the whole parings thing, bit I have an idea of what I want to do. Now, my friends from school have seen the original story and have asked me where Tom's dad is, so before you ask, you'll find out in the later chapters ok? Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

(Chap 3: Explaining)

Tom sighed as she looked out of the newly fitted window at the black night sky. It had been almost a week since she hand landed in this cartoon world, and she was finally able to stand on her own two feet. She sat on the bed, thinking about what to tell the guys when the unmistakable voice of Vinnie wrung out to her.

"Your not a prisoner here ya know." tom looked at the white mouse.

"I know… but I don't have anywhere else to go." She admitted, looking down at the floor. She had learnt that she had been staying in Charlie's room and Charlie had been sleeping on a sofa downstairs in a room next to the garage.

"How's that?" Vinnie sat beside her and handed her a bowl of soup. Tom was glad that they had asked her about what she would or wouldn't eat (since she was a vegetarian and allergic to peanuts).

"Well… it's a long story." Tom tried to put off talking about where she came from until she thought of a believable lie, but Vinnie wasn't having any of it.

"Well we got a lotta time." Tom sighed. She would have to just come out with the truth… more or less.

"Who cares about it though?" Tom felt like she was about to cry. "I- I ran away a- and I'm n- not going back." her voice cracked and she could feel the prick of tears behind her eyes. Vinnie must have noticed because he was no longer smiling. He actually had a look of worry on his face.

"Come on." he stood up and held out his hand. "We need to decide what to do with you, the others need to hear this."

Tom took his hand, as so he could help her up, and followed him down to the living room.

"Well look who's out 'n' about." Modo smiled as Tom walked in.

"Nice to see your ok." Throttle greeted.

"You too… um, guys? I need to talk to you." she turned to the kitchen where Charlie was standing. "you too Charlie." they all sat down. "Well… I gather you goys want to know what to know where I'm from. How I got here and stuff so, I'm ready to talk."

"So what happened?" Charlie asked, putting a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Well, I… I wasn't exactly happy at my home. One night, my mum she-." Tom didn't quite know how to explain this. Whenever she was this kind of thing on T.V or in movies she always thought 'your mother beat you up, it's not hard to say is it?' but now she knew just how hard it was. She tightly closed her eyes in the hopes of preventing her from crying.

"The injures weren't only caused by the car or the fall…. My mum was constantly drunk and keeps coming back from the pub with a different guy every night. This time the guy was just like her. The scars on my back are from them. I couldn't take it much more, so I ran away. I don't remember much after that." she lied. "all I can remember was running out of the door and the next thing I remember is I'm rolling down some hill."

She opened her eyes to see Charlie crying beside her. Vinnie was just searing at her in shock and disbelief, Throttle had his hands clenched into fists and his teeth gritted as did Modo who's eye was glowing red.

"Oh, no wonder you didn't want to stay at first." Charlie spoke up, wiping away her tears. Throttle must have told her about her attempt of running away a few nights ago. "You must have been so scared. I don't think there would have been many people who wouldn't freak out after seeing a bunch of alien mice."

"You didn't." Vinnie pointed out.

"Besides me. It's ok Tom. We won't send you back." Charlie reassured her.

"Then, what _will_ happen to me?" Tom asked.

"Well, you are stuck with the couch for now, and I'm gonna find you a school." Charlie told her.

"W-… you mean it?" Tom's eyes filled with tears of happiness. She jumped up and hugged Charlie. "Oh, thank you."

"Just promise us one thing." Modo spoke up. Tom nodded.

"Try to stay out of trouble." Throttle said. "We aren't the only aliens here, and the others want rid of us. Stay out of the fights, make sure they don't see you."

"No problem. Thanks Charlie. And don't worry guys, I'll stay out of trouble."

**Sorry that this is so lame, but I promise that the next chapter will have some action in. Anyway plz R+R and I'll see ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
